captainunderpantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernice Krupp
Bernice Krupp is Benjamin Krupp's mother. She is a cow rancher and owner of the Krupp cow ranch. She first major appearance was in episode 11 of The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants. She was voice by Tudi Roche. Captain Underpants and the Soggy Salvation of the Swirling Sweatnami George and Harold want to wonder why Mr. Krupp is so mean and nasty as he is. It was Erica Wang who suggest that if they what to know more about why he is the way he is, they should go talk to his mom. The boys later find where Benjamin's mother lives which is the Krupp cow ranch. As they ring the door bell, the door opens and a rope appears around them and pulled inside. Bernice then jumps on top of them but then realize that the boys are not cows, who she said the cows ring the door bell all night long. Then George then ask why her son, Mr. Krupp, is so mean. Bernice reveals that Benjamin is her sweet "major disappointment" to her and that that he did terrible at his fourth grade talent show, to which she was the one that passed out the fruits and vegetables to the other kids to throw at him and even had pictures of it on her wall. She then said after that day, he became grumpy and mean since then and that she said that she "can't get milk from a talent show". As the boys go back in time to Benjamin's fourth grade talent show, Bernice arrives and pass out the fruits and vegetables to the other kids while yelling at him: "Benny! Why ain't you watching the cows!". She was the first to throw a tomato at him and encourage the other kids to throw at him while also saying that she "need that boy milking!" As the boys go back 5 minutes and help young Benny do better at the show, Harold is seen taking the basket of fruits and vegetables from Bernice when she wasn't looking, to which she is confuse of where her basket has gone. While everyone cheered for Benny, she is seen upset rather than happy for him. Her last appearance was when the boys go back in time and unfortunately has to put back things the way they were, they quietly put back the basket of fruits and vegetables next to her to throw them at Benny again. Appearance Bernice is about the same chubby body type as Benjamin. She has brown with gray streaks hair, has gold earrings, wears a purple with white top, blue jeans with a bull horn belt bunkle and cowboy boots. Personalty Bernice is shown to be one tough cowgirl rancher as the narrator stated. However, she is seen to be very un-supportive of her son, Benjamin or "Benny" as she calls him; as to her, he doesn't help her much around the farm but rather wasting his time at the talent show. Even going as far as calling him her "sweet bundle of major disappointment". She also doesn't seem to see that she is the reason and cause of why Benjamin is grumpy and mean as a adult. She even to the point she was willing to pass out fruits and vegetables to others and throw at her own son just to get him to do work around the farm more. When the boys help him do better at the show, rather then to be happy for her son, she is seen rather upset by the whole thing. Trivia *Bernice Krupp first appear in episode 10 as a background character as she is seen running and screaming out of the pudding store as Captain Underpants crash inside to get a large pudding. It was unknown that she was Benjamin's mother until episode 11. **It was also hinted in the first episode that Benjamin had a mother when Ms.Anthrope said "Your mother called". Again, it wasn't til episode 11 that Bernice was his mother. *On Instagram, Dav commented on a fan's fanart of what Krupp's family would look like. He said that Benjamin's mother name is Grace. However here, her name is Bernice. *She has no idea that her son is Captain Underpants. Gallery Wiki pic 2.jpg|"Hes my sweet bundle of major disappointment." Wiki pic 3.jpg Wiki pic 9.jpg|"Can't get milk from a talent show!" Wiki pic 10.jpg|"What is wrong with him?"-Bernice failing to understand that she is the reason why. Wiki pic 4a.jpg|"Shhh. Its the cows" Wiki pic 4.jpg|Bernice at Benjamin's Fourth grade talent show with her basket Wiki pic 5.jpg|"Benny! why ain't you watching the cows!" as Bernice passing out the fruits and vegetables to the other kids to throw at Benjamin. Wiki pic 6.jpg|Bernice is the first to throw at Benny Wiki pic 7.jpg|Bernice confuses where her basket went after Harold takes it from her. Wiki pic 8.jpg|Bernice rather upset than happy that Benny does better at his talent show Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants